1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data cables and, particularly, to a data cable with a suction cup and an electronic device having the data cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Although various conventional data cables, Universal Serial Bus (USB) data cables for example, can satisfy basic requirements, a new data cable is still needed.